Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to processing of elastomers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to increasing cross-linking between components of elastomers for producing improvements in mechanical properties.
Description of Related Art
Silicone-based elastomers have been used in the medical industry for various medical device and machine components such as medical tubing. Generally, these materials can present good durability, long life, and are non-reactive with bodily fluids and tissues.
Some prior concerns with the mechanical properties of elastomers used for applications such as medical tubing have included susceptibility to bulging in response to repeated or cyclic variations in fluid pressure within the tubing.